Fence systems are usually constructed by placing post in the ground along the perimeter of the fence, and then horizontal members are secured between post on which vertical fence members are attached to complete the fence. Other systems may include fence posts and a plurality of horizontal fence members secured between post. Both types of fence construction require that both the vertical and horizontal fence members be secured to other fence members, including the posts, with nails or long screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,307, shows mounting devices for mounting preconstructed fence panels. The mounting devices are secured to the fence post and to one side of the fence panel to mount the panel between two post. The panels have to be preconstructed and consume a lot of time in being assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,523, describers a fence system in which horizontal fence rails extend through the posts and are utilized to provide a double fence system where vertical fence member are on both sides of the fence. In order to eliminate the necessity of having to drill through the fence post to provide openings through which top and bottom rails extend, a connector is described having two c-shaped parts that provides a support for the upper fence rail.
In the above and other prior art fence systems, it is time consuming to assemble the fence members to form panels, or secure the vertical fence members to horizontal rails to assemble the fence. Even when preassembled panels are used, the panels have to be assembled prior to mounting them on fence rails and posts.